


Puppy

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs





	Puppy

The display kennel is packed with overexcited puppies, wrestling and barking at each other. Miranda watches them play with a smile on her face. Her roommate stands a few steps away, looking about the pet shop. Someone has promised her there will be lunch at this outing.

“Look at this one.” Miranda bends down and picks up a blue eyed husky, coated in a shiny fur of white and black. He lets out a friendly bark, making himself comfortable in her arms. 

Jack keeps her distance, quirking an eyebrow at the dog’s chumminess. “He’s cute.” she reaches to pet his head and he licks her palm affectionaly, making a smile appear on her face.

“You put such a strong front and look at you now.” Miranda teases her, holding the puppy closer to Jack.

The husky barks, demanding to be passed over and Jack takes him in her arms. 

“You want to be on the good side of the killing machine, Princess.” Jack smirks, rubbing the puppy’s belly much to his content.

“I wish we could take him home. He’d be such a good counter for your temper.” Miranda says this with a smile as she takes the puppy from Jack again. “I mean, how could you ever get angry again with this combination.” She holds the puppy so it is facing Jack, posing with him wth their faces next to each other.

The puppy barks again, making both of them laugh.

“You heard Aria, we are ever bound by our contract. Bitch knows how to keep her tennants from tainting her building.” Jack badmouths their landlord in the best light possible, knowing full well Aria would have her head if she hears her.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe some day.” Miranda says with a smile as she returns the puppy to the kennel. She doesn’t add that some day still figures Jack in the equation. A puppy, Jack, and herself, a promising  _some day_.


End file.
